


Judith's Living Dead

by Reedusislife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A what if story, Not Happy, Re-invising, Sorry Not Sorry, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the wolves kidnapped Judith when they attacked Alexandria. What if they raised her to hate her former group. The wolves told her that they left her behind to die. This is how she grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judith's Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Let me know what all think. 
> 
> Criticism, kudos, and comments are welcome and greatly apperciated. 
> 
> My cousin gave me the idea for this.

Chapter 1  
Judith was captured by the wolves after their attack on Alexandria. Rick and the rest of the group thought she died during the attack. They mourned her death for years to follow. She on the other hand was told since that day that her family had abandonded her. That they left her for dead. That she could not contribute and that made her a liability.  
As she grew up with the wolves she became a favorite of theirs. They wanted to show her how to take things she wanted. She was not going to be another liability. She eagerly learned whatever they were willing to teach her. As the years continued on Judith grew to despise her former family. She also grew through the ranks of the wolves.  
She was a quick learner. She became one of the best wolves. She would walk into towns and would make people cower. Nobody wanted to shoot a child. She used this to her advantage. Her main reason for taking anything she could get her hands on was because she was planning her revenge. Those people would pay for leaving her.  
The wolves admired the girl’s need for revenge. As she grew older they started listening to her. They looked to her. She became their unofficial leader. She came up with some great stragies. She was a ball of rage and would release it on anyone that stood in her way. 

After the fall of Alexandria she made it a point to keep tabs on her enemy. She was waiting till she was strong enough to go against them. She told the wolves to gather as many walkers as they could stuff into four 18 wheelers. Her day was approaching. She discovered that Rick and his group recently moved into a town that 15 miles from her nest. Her day was almost upon her.

Two weeks later it was time to move in. Rick, Daryl, and Glenn were out on a run. Michonne, Maggie, and Carol were talking on a porch. Tara and Denise were sipping lemonade. Abraham and Eugene were discussing something that Judith did not care to understand. Carl, her stupid brother, was on watch with Ron. The rest of the group were inside houses. Oh what a pleasure it was going to be to watch them all perish, thought Judith. 

As the wolves were moving into place around the perimeter she counted as the seconds ticked by. This was the moment she has been preparing for her entire existence as a wolf. She could not wait to watch as their blood ran through the streets. She would take great pleasure. When the wolves were in place they waited for her signal. When she howled they released the walkers. 

“WALKERS!!” Carl yelled. 

“A HERD!!” Ron screamed. 

As everyone was up and running towards the front Judith and the wolves set to work climbing over the back wall quietly. When all the walkers had been disposed of the gang relaxed into their normal routine. Judith and the wolves waited for night fall before they made themselves known. 

When the group sat down for dinner the wolves moved into place behind each of the members. Judith behind Carl. When she gave the signal they leaped from the shadows into the unsuspecting group. Judith had a knife pressed to Carl’s throat.

“Don’t move.” Judith said calmly. “We are taken over here.”

Maggie was the first one to speak. ”J-Jud-Judith?”

“What? I am not so useless now, am I?” Judith replied. 

When Carl heard his sister’s voice he froze. He could not move. He just wished his father would be gone longer so he did not have to see this. His baby sister. A wolf. Carl’s blood ran cold. He was told that if any of the wolf group were to try and take anything that they were to shoot immediately. But, how could he shoot his baby sister?

Just as the last wolf had tied up the group Rick and them walked into the community. Rick knew something was not right. They all had their weapons drawn. Judith slowly turned around. A wicked smile on her face. 

“Hello, Daddy!”


End file.
